


Cure

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Married Couple, Motherhood, Parenthood, Short One Shot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip catches a head cold from their youngest child. Theo doesn't mind waking up to take care of him though, it's just her duty as a wife and mother.





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. Getting sick

            Theo sat up in bed when she heard her husband coughing. She blinked and reached for the lamp to turn on so she could figure out what was going on. 

            “Philip…” She half yawned as she spoke.

            “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

            Theo didn’t mind she was used to waking up in the middle of the night. They had three kids all two years apart. “Do you feel warm?” She reached over to rest the back of her hand on his forehead.

            “No, just congested.” Philip sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m exhausted.”

            “Stay here.” Theo got up and went to the bathroom to search through the medicine cabinet. They were already stocked up for the cold as their youngest, Alexandra, had brought it home from daycare. Fortunately, the toddler had recovered fairly quickly. Theo had practically quarantined the other two away from Alexandra so she didn’t end up with three sick kids at once. But apparently, she hadn’t realized Philip or her could’ve caught the same cold.

            Theo returned to the bedroom and got an extra pillow to help Philip sit up. She gave him cold medicine to take and helped slide his t-shirt off. She knelt on the bed next to him and started to slather vapo rub on his chest.

            Philip groaned and leaned back closing his eyes. “You’re a god sent, Theodosia.” He said in a strained voice.

            She smiled and rubbed his shoulders gently. “I have to make sure my love is taken care of.” She murmured and kissed his curls. “Now try to get some rest.” She went to wipe her hands off and put the medication away. When she returned, Philip was knocked out snoring.


End file.
